


that's just what i do

by awheckk (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/awheckk
Summary: A door opened, revealing a bead headed Tony Stark, still in his pyjama shirt, grinning."Need a ride, Rogers?"A journey of two men finding themselves, and finding more out about each other. Oh yeah, soulmates are also a thing now. basically, everything they write on their arms, your get to see too. Fun, right? Yeah... about that...





	that's just what i do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my first fanfic, I would appreciate all comments!
> 
> Follow me on instagram: @wtfmarvel_

When Steve was younger, he always was worried that he's never get it. That he'd never see the words, or drawings, or whatever on his skin. He's dreamt of what it would be like, the first time. Would it hurt? Would he not feel it at all? He couldn’t imagine what the feeling would be like, to suddenly get marked on his skin. He heard of rumours saying that it just felt like someone was writing on your skin. He dreamt of how it would be, to settle down with a nice dame, have a good life, with kids, to have a decent job and still be able to hang out with his best friend, Bucky.

Most people got the ink around the age of fifteen. Bucky got it at sixteen. It had been a man, named Edward. Steve was confused. How, it the world, would it be okay, for a man to love a man? It was wrong, everybody said so. His parents, his teachers, the pastors and the bible. Bucky had tried to convince him, that it was not wrong, that he loved Edward, that their friendship wouldn’t be affected. Steve didn’t listen. He regretted that so much, maybe the most, of all things he’s ever done. He didn’t get the chance to tell Bucky that he was his best friend, and that they would be for always, one last time. He didn’t get the chance to get over the fact that Bucky simply loved that man, that he wasn’t anybody else and that he hadn’t changed. Bucky was gone too soon. Steve will never be able to forgive himself. 

Fast-forward about seventy years, to a tiny room, in the middle of New York at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, sat a man, still adapting to his new life. He had been unfrozen for about two years now. New York was still repairing itself, after the giant, world saving battle against Loki’s Chitauri army. Steve didn’t mind his room. Except for the fact that it was only about six square meters, didn’t have windows, had a bathroom tiny enough to just fit Steve and had a bed that was about the same quality as he had in the barracks back in the forties. Granted, he didn’t spend a lot of time in there, but when he did, he wasn’t exactly comfortable. 

His days often consisted of getting up at five, running a few miles around New York too see how it has changed from his day. After that, he’d often take a quick shower in his tiny bathroom and went out to grab breakfast. He often went to a little coffee shop, close to his old home. As seen as that was destroyed, he was forced to go to another one. He was walking around aimlessly, just observing the changes that had happened to New York. He admired all the big screens, all the cars, and all the giant clothing stores. 

Before he knew it, it was raining, he was cold, and worst of all, he was inevitably lost. He went to ask for directions but stopped at the last moment. What if he was recognized? The great Captain America, home to New York, being lost? No way. He decided on going with the tube, but once he was down those stairs, he had absolutely no idea what to do, or where to go. Eventually, when he was being yelled at by hurried businessmen for standing directly in front of a gate that lets you onto the platform, he hurried away, not wanting to make more people angry. 

Back outside in the rain not knowing what to do, he did the next best thing. He grabbed his phone. Stark had made a simplified one for Steve, one that he knew how to work. Even though he still had some issues with how the internet worked, he knew how to use the key features, texting and calling. He unlocked it with his face (how did that even work???) and went to the app that had a small envelope on it, the texting app. He went through his contacts until he reached the T, clicked on his contact and sent a message.

 

Steve; HEY. I NEED YOUR HELP!

Tony; jesus, cap, it’s eight in the damn morning, what’s wrong? are you dying? are you okay? 

Steve; NO, I’M OKAY, JUST A LITTLE LOST.

Tony; well, tone it down with the caps, then maybe i’ll help

Steve; HOW DO I DO THAT?

Tony; just make sure that the little arrow on the bottom of your keyboard isn’t blue

Steve; Oh, like this?

Tony: yes, like that

Tony; now, how in the fuck are you lost, you’re a Brooklyn boy, you know new york by heart

Steve; I don’t know.

Tony; okay, i’ll just track your location and come get you, okay? try to find a place out of the rain

Steve; Gee, thanks Stark. You’re saving me.

Tony; that’s just what i do.

 

Steve just stood there, in the rain, shivering, until he remembered what Stark had just texted him. He looked around for some shelter, seeing a little café with a dry spot in front. He ran over, and quickly hid. A few minutes later, a sleek black car arrived right in front of him. A door opened, revealing a bead headed Tony Stark, still in his pyjama shirt, grinning.

“Need a ride, Rogers?”


End file.
